


Stiles Stilinksi and the case of the mysterious Love Muffins

by IzzieTheEnamored



Series: Stiles Stilinski's Love Muffin 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Derek wants Stiles' love muffins, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Seduction, it all works out in the end, stupid boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Right, so how do we do this seduction teaching thing? Are there going to be specified training seasons with live demonstrations or..." Stiles trails off and his heart does that speeding up thing again. Derek should probably suggest that he see a doctor and get that checked out.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Derek tries to teach Stiles how to seduce men. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinksi and the case of the mysterious Love Muffins

To his credit, Derek doesn't even complain. Nope, if Stiles wants to seduce other guys when they both know that Derek is open to advances (he's been pretty obvious about it, considering how Stiles is the only person he actually voluntarily spends time around) then Derek isn't even going to say a word.

In fact, he's such a great person that he offers to help. So yeah, take that cruel fate. Derek Hale doesn't fall to his knees when the guy he's obsessed with wants other guys. Nope, he helps. He deserves a fucking public service award (or at least a pat on the back). 

"Let me get this straight, you want to help me with my seduction techniques?" Stiles asks incredulously and Derek rolls his eyes. Honestly, Stiles can be so verbose sometimes.

"Yes. That is what I offered isn't it? You said you need to get laid and I offered to help." Derek says in the voice he only uses when Stiles is pretending to be stupid. Stiles blushes and his heart speeds up. Huh. Interesting. 

"Yeah. That's not the type of help normal people associate with that offer." Stiles mutters and he's still beet red. Derek isn't sure what exactly that's suppose to mean. An awkward air settles over Stiles bedroom before Stiles breaks the tension by clapping his hands. Very loudly. Derek winces a bit. He has tried to explain the concept of werewolf hearing to Stiles at least seventeen times and he still doesn't seem to get it. "Right, so how do we do this seduction teaching thing? Are there going to be specified training seasons with live demonstrations or..." Stiles trails off and his heart does that speeding up thing again. Derek should probably suggest that he see a doctor and get that checked out. 

"Pretend that you're trying to seduce me." Derek suggests. Stiles looks like he is on the verge of tears and Derek has no idea what he did to trigger it. He takes a few deep breaths before he looks at Derek and squints his eyes a bit.

"Hey, baby. Wanna help a guy out? Give me your love muffins?" Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows. Derek bursts into affronted laughter because there is no way Stiles is being serious right now. Stiles is gradually turning redder and he should probably ask his doctor about that too. 

"Okay. Do it again but for real this time." Derek insists and Stiles ducks his head.

"That was for real." He mutters offendedly. 

"Give me your love muffins? Seriously? That's the best you got?" Stiles looks a little angry now and maybe this wasn't one of Derek's better ideas after all. 

"Well I haven't exactly had anyone give me seduction lessons before now have I?" Derek laughs again, he can't help it. For someone so smart, Stiles lacks a good deal of common sense. 

"Right, um, don't ever say that. Ever. Just like introduce yourself. Draw attention to your sexier features, like your lips and eyesandfaceandsuch." Derek blurts out that last part. But Stiles, the king of ramble, hears every word perfectly. 

"My lips and eyes and face and such? Aw shucks, do you really find me that attractive?" Stiles may or may not be joking but it still stings. They've been over this before (well maybe not exactly out loud but Derek has hinted at it enough times that Stiles should know how attractive Derek finds him) and it kind of feels like Stiles is rubbing Derek's face in everything he can't have.

"Yeah." Derek really wants to go back an pretend this conversation never happened because suddenly he feels like the victim of a cosmic joke. Stiles rejected him, Stiles didn't want him, and now Derek is teaching Stiles to sleep with other men and it _sucks_. Derek can laugh it off and make jokes about public service awards but that doesn't mean that it's okay. As long as Derek is watching Stiles sleep with other men it will _never_ be okay. 

"Wait. Derek do you like me?" Stiles looks confused. Like he doesn't actually know. Which is ridiculous.

"Of course I do, can you stop rubbing it it?" And ok, maybe Derek is being a bit of a dick but Stiles started it. Derek has been patient with this whole situation and the least he deserves is a bit of respect. 

"Wait? You do. Like me, like me?" Stiles squeaks a little and his heart is hammering and holy god, Stiles didn't actually know. Stiles was oblivious this whole time and now Derek is really making a fool of himself.

"Oh. Oh you didn't know. How did you not know?" Derek is panicking a bit and this whole thing is a little surreal. He knew Stiles could be clueless sometimes but he never knew the boy was _that_ clueless. 

"How the hell would I know?" Stiles is, oh god, Stiles' heart is still beating a mile per minute and he's blushing and smells slightly aroused and it is very possible that he actually likes Derek back. 

"You know, because I talk to you. And buy you candy." Stiles gapes and yeah, that was probably the wrong thing to say. Derek is fucking everything up and he doesn't know how to fix it. It's silent for a moment before Stiles bursts into loud, surprised laughter. Derek feels the tension melt off his shoulders.

Stiles opens and closes his sinful mouth like a fish out of water, "You thought you were being romantic!" Derek shrugs. He knows romance isn't his strong suit. He's only ever been in one relationship and everyone knows what a disaster that was. He noticed Stiles liked candy so he attempted to provide it in an last ditch effort to display his feelings towards the teen. 

"Oh god! You made fun of my love muffin technique but seriously, Derek, you have the seduction technique of a pedophile." Derek furrows his brow and Stiles laughs a little louder. 

"I wasn't trying to seduce you I was trying to woo you!" Stiles grins and Derek can tell that he finally said something right. 

"Sure, lovewolf, you're telling me that you don't want a piece of this ass?" Derek growls and pounces so he can pin Stiles to the bed. He has held back for so long and Stiles isn't complaining (in fact, the scent of his arousal spikes ten fold) so Derek is gonna take what he can get. 

"I do. Want everything." Derek gets close enough that they're breathing the same air. Stiles rubs their noses together and it's such a blatant display of acceptance and affection that Derek can feel his wolf howling in triumph. 

"So, you want my love muffins?" Derek shuts Stiles up with a kiss. A very heated, long overdue kiss.


End file.
